


'Routine' Maintenance

by Khoraz



Series: The Domestic Deviant [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Connor's sass-mouth, M/M, Paralysis, Wall Sex, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khoraz/pseuds/Khoraz
Summary: “I assure you, this is part of my routine maintenance to keep me in top condition… don’t you want me in top condition, Hank?”“Fuckin’ android, I swear...”Wherein Hank is shamelessly manipulated, and Connor is very pleased with the result.





	'Routine' Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of a series I plan to make involving the shenanigans of Hank and Connor living together. If anyone has any particular scenes/kinks they’d like to see please let me know in the comments. I love a challenge!
> 
> Enjoy~

“Connor, you know I’m not some technician, right?”

“No, Hank. You’re a detective – quite a good one.”

“Don’t start butterin’ me up with that sass-tongue. It’s not going to work.”

“Would you like me to do something else with my tongue?”

“Connor, _God-damnit_.”

The back-and-forth between human and android had been echoing from the bedroom for the past five minutes; Connor utilising every trick in his social programming to try and persuade Hank to help him with some ‘routine’ maintenance. He knew that the lieutenant meant well in his reluctance to touch any of the intricate wirework – fear of somehow messing up and causing some malfunction – but Connor wasn’t as fragile as the man seemed to believe.

But it was that protective nature that made Connor’s thirium pump work faster in the man’s presence. Hank was fierce in his determination to keep the android safe from his own recklessness in a way that no one else was, and to his credit Connor hadn’t raced across any highways in at least two weeks. Progress was progress.

“Hank, please, it’s quite a simple adjustment to make. There’s no need to worry.” Connor’s crisp white shirt, tie and CyberLife jacket (sentimental android that he was) were draped over the edge of the bed, his pale chest dappled with freckles shamelessly bared. He stood just one step away from Hank, who hadn’t moved from the doorway since the android had called him in from the living room.

“It might be simple to you, but I don’t exactly have delicate hands. What I pull somethin’ I’m not supposed to? Or, shit, I don’t know.” He lifted a hand to scratch the back of his neck, a frown coming to his features as he glanced between Connor’s imploring face and his chest. The android was too distracting for his own good, and the sass-bot knew it.

A small smile came to Connor’s features and he stepped forward to close the modest gap between them, reaching with both hands to take up one of Hank’s. He lifted it to his lips and placed slow kisses across each rough knuckle, eyelids drooped low over dark eyes as he gazed at the lieutant with obvious _want_.

Shit. Hank was doomed. Ever since Connor had embraced his deviancy his grasp of emotions had continued to grow, and he could play Hank perfectly.

“But I love your hands, Hank… it would make me very happy to have them inside of me.”

A low grunt rumbled from Hank’s throat at those words, fingers twitching against the gentle hold. He might be in his forties, but Connor’s voice made him feel like a damn teenager again. His sweatpants felt considerably tighter at the obvious implications of those words, and he released an irritated huff of breath.

“I assure you, this is part of my routine maintenance to keep me in top condition… don’t you want me in top condition, Hank?”

“Fuckin’ android… I swear…”

Connor, sensing that victory was near, grinned against the man’s fingers and cocked his head to one side. That rogue strand of hair drift just-so over his forehead, and he delivered the killing blow.

“Of course, I could see a CyberLife technician. I’m sure they’d be eager to get their hands on m-“

Hank swore and tugged his hand out of the android’s hold, using it to grip that angular jaw and jerk their faces closer. “Yeah, right. Not a damn chance.” The deep grumble of his voice echoed between them, and the lieutenant pressed his lips against Connor’s with a heady sigh of pleasure. They slotted together so perfectly it was uncanny; Connor tilted his head to find the right angle, moaning freely into the kiss as he parted his lips to welcome Hank’s tongue into his mouth.

Hands clutched at each other, neither wishing to be without the other as Connor offered a light nip to the man’s tongue, who grudgingly leaned back with a small grunt. “You win, damnit. What d’you want me to do?”

Connor smiled, the brilliant expression shining like Hank’s own personal sun. Almost blinding, yet impossible to look away from. “ _Thank you_ Hank. I promise you won’t regret this.” It took considerable effort to step back from the man, but Connor needed to turn away from Hank to show what he needed.

He touched a point at his lower back – just above the waistband of his pants. Artificial skin peeled back around a square section of white panelling and he looked back over his shoulder to watch Hank’s reaction. The lieutenant’s gaze was focused quite intently on the exposed panel, which sent a subtle thrill down the length of Connor’s spine. He was vulnerable in such a state, but he would happily offer Hank that side of himself.

“I can’t reach this part of my panelling… I need you to slide it back… and check the wires inside. The base of my spine can take quite a bit of physical pressure, so it’s important to-“

“Yeah, I got it…” Hank swallowed and gestured towards the nearby built-in cupboards. “Why don’t you lean against that? More support, right?”

Connor continued to smile as he nodded, cutting off his explanation (Hank told him he could be rather long-winded). He moved to press his palms against the cupboard, tilting his back slightly to a more tantalising angle. His superior hearing caught the quiet curse from somewhere behind him, and he resisted the urge to comment as he let his head hang between his shoulders to look down at his feet.

Hank stepped up behind him, pressing his hip firmly against the tight curve of Connor’s ass. Even with fabric separating them the android could feel heat and hardness rubbing against him, and he closed his eyes to further appreciate the sensation.

“Talk me through it.” He jumped slightly, taken by rare surprise as Hank’s voice brushed across the shell of his ear. The man’s weight was comfortable against his back and lips brushed against sensitive skin. Connor shuddered, his fingers pressing a little more firmly against the cupboard.

“First… reach down and press the panel… it will slide back…” His voice had unconsciously dropped several octaves to barely a whisper, anticipation lacing every word as a tension rippled through his system.

A sound of approval came from behind, and Connor felt large fingertips drag so slowly along the arch of his spine. He groaned quietly and pressed a little further into the touch, which drew a small tut from Hank. “Hey, I thought this was serious?”

Connor’s thirium pump seemed to stop functioning for a moment as he felt the proverbial rug pulled out from under him. He had lost control quite spectacularly. “I’m sorry, Hank. I’ll be quieter…”

“Sure.” Hank leaned back slightly to see what he was doing as his fingers met the cooler surface of white plastic. The difference between skin and synthetic material always surprised him. Connor was usually so warm, so soft – and yet the panel was cool and hard as he carefully pressed his middle and ring finger against it. With a faint whir it slid upwards to reveal Connor’s inner workings.

The android had let out a quiet hiss between his teeth as the panel moved, but otherwise remained still as Hank stared into the opening. Bright blue light bathed the area in a soft glow, not unlike the colour of the LED, and a length of wires ran up and down the small of Connor’s back. The base of the android’s spine was visible too; a thicker, white band of material which also glowed a faint blue and was nestled against a bed of wirework. The whirring of internal processors was slightly louder now, and Hank breathed out a shaky sigh as he rested the tips of his fingers against the rim, not yet moving inside.

“What now, Connor?” His voice was gravelly, clearly strained as he raised his gaze to the back of Connor’s head.

“Y-You can reach inside… touch the wires to ensure that I have full connectivity- _Ha-aaa_ nk-!” His words ended with a shuddering gasp of the man’s name as Hank moved without warning. Two fingers held a blinking wire between then and rubbed firmly up and down, the same way he would stroke over Connor’s cock. Static crackled gently against Hank’s fingers in a prickling sensation, and he was spurred on by the positive reaction.

“I guess you feel that, huh?” He moved further forwards, reaching four fingers inside and running his thumb around the smooth outer edge. Connor groaned loudly in response and tipped his head back, breathing hard against the powerful sensation that sent shocks through his system.

“Y-Yes, Hank- please-“ His plea was stuttered, almost frantic as Hank touched more boldly, wrapping his fingers around a bundle of wires and gently pulling, stretching the flickering lengths. A resulting wail echoed off the walls as Connor’s hips jerked back, fingers curling into fists where they rested against the cupboard. “O-Oh… _God_.”

Hank pulled further, stretching the wires until tension made them tremble slightly. Warning notices flickered against the backs of Connor’s eyes but he ignored them, a keening whimper tumbling from between his lips that might have been the lieutenant’s name. He let go suddenly, the wires snapping back into place. Connor’s entire body shook at the abrupt sensation and he pressed back against the man’s body, the cry that spilled from him cracked with static.

“Han-k! M-More… more…”

“Tch, damn greedy boy.” Hank’s free hand reached around the android’s hip to quickly unfasten the black pants, letting them drop carelessly to the floor. He groaned as his fingers wrapped around the heavy arousal that had formed between Connor’s trembling thighs, pumping it up and down several times before speaking again. “Do all androids get off on this, or is it just you?”

“I-I d-don’t have that… i-information…”

“I bet it’s just you. Christ, you’re so good…” The praise caused Connor’s cock to throb against the man’s tight grip, and he glanced back over his shoulder with an almost pleasure-drunk expression on his blue-flushed features.

“Hank, I w-want you to fuck me.” He was so open in his wants, which Hank was envious of. The desperate sound of Connor’s voice did shameful things to the man’s body, who sucked in a sharp breath and briefly moved both his arms to shove his sweatpants down just enough to free his own aching erection. It slapped loudly against Connor’s bare ass, the noise seeming to echo in the room as Hank rolled his hips slowly between the android’s cheek. Teasing both of them.

“D’you trust me, Connor?” He managed to speak through ragged breathing, one hand lingering inside the back cavity in order to tease those electric wires.

“Y-Yes! Always.” There was no hesitation there, and Hank’s old heart swelled to think that he’d somehow earned the trust and adoration of something so damned perfect.

“Good…” He swallowed and moved his hand higher, fingers pressing past the maze of wires until they brushed against the base of Connor’s spine. The android stilled immediately and he bit his bottom lip, holding himself in sweet anticipation for whatever Hank planned to do.

The man wrapped four fingers around the white bonework and twisted ever so slightly, testing what the effect would be. A sharp grunt passed between Connor’s lips and his body twitched for a moment before growing still again. “H-Hank… I can’t… I can’t…” He squeezed his eyes shut, blue-tinted tears pricking at the corners.  
Hank’s stomach clenched, concern abruptly stilling any kind of exploration as he made the let go. “N-No!” The loud protest stopped him, but his expression remained worried as he looked carefully into the android’s face.”

“What’s happenin’, Connor?”

“I-I c-can’t… move my b-body… just my face… but I can still f-feel it…” He swallowed needlessly, his gaze focusing on Hank’s features as best he could from looking over his shoulder. “P-Please… do wh-whatever you’d like to me…”

For a moment, Hank wasn’t sure. Anxiety gnawed at him to turn the spine back to its proper place, and yet…

“Fuck. This is insane.” He breathed out, moving one foot to push Connor’s further apart. It was harder than he’d thought to move the android’s limb, but the knowledge that he could freely manipulate Connor into whatever position he wanted was a kink in itself. He repeated the movement with the other foot, scraping along the carpet until the android was left with his legs spread wide, completely open and completely still.

Hank pressed one thick finger between Connor’s cheeks, rubbing against the tight opening – made tighter owing to his control over the android’s body. “Shit, it’s like you’re a virgin again.” He reached up with the hand and pressed three fingers between Connor’s lips, feeling the resulting groan vibrate along his digits. Connor’s movement was limited, but he did what he could to suck firmly on the thrusting digits, running his tongue over the lengths to glisten them with saliva before Hank withdrew.

The burn seared through Connor’s systems as the first finger pressed slowly inside. The urge to push back against the too-slow movement made Connor whine with impatience as he was forced to wait, and Hank grinned as he slid the fingers in and out, feeling the hole loosen ever so slightly. “Bet you want to move, right? Fuck yourself on my fingers like you always do?”

Connor moaned and felt tears trickle down his cheeks as he was reduced to babbling a weak response. “I w-want you, Hank… please, please.” Hank rewarded him by sliding in a second finger, feeling the resistance give way as he scissored the two digits to open Connor even wider, curling them upwards in search of that hidden pressure plate.

Connor cried out, helpless to move against the flood of endorphins that met the firm touch. It was growing difficult for Hank to restrain himself now, and he swallowed thickly before pushing in the third and final digit. He watched as the artificial skin stretched so lewdly around his fingers, thrusting in and out several times before sliding them free.

He was quick to press the tip of his aching erection against the opening, leaning forward to press against Connor’s back and press his lips firmly to the android’s lips in a messy kiss. “Gonna fuck you, Connor.” The promise was made, and Hank moved quickly.

The man’s hips pressed forward to sink the full length of his cock inside the tight passage in one, full thrust; simultaneously he reached into the cavity and gripped the mess of wiring, twisting it and tugging.

Connor’s senses were running haywire. Seemingly endless errors flashed against his optics, telling him that his input systems were rapidly reaching overwhelmed status; there was too much happening, too quickly, too out of control. He could feel the twisting sensation in his lower back, jolts of electricity surging from the bend in his spine to shock his whole body. It might have hurt, had he the ability to feel pain, but as it was there was only the overpowering sensation of pleasure coursing through his system.

Hank began to thrust in and out, the loud slap of skin-on-skin echoing between them. He could feel the static build up between his fingers as he explored Connor’s wires, the other hand reached around to feel the still cock that hung heavily between the android’s legs. “S-Still hard… fuck, so good…” He groaned, feeling Connor’s opening grow slick with his own precum.

He’d fuck Connor like this for hours if he could, but Hank’s stamina (unfortunately) wasn’t limitless.

He thrust fasted, hammering against Connor’s hip until he felt his climax twist in the pit of his stomach. His hand shifted inside the back cavity to grip Connor’s spine once again, jerking It back into place with an audible click.

Several things happened at once. Connor’s voice broke into meaningless static as he tossed his head back, one hand reaching for Hank to tightly grip the man’s upper arm. His hips jerked several times, pressing back desperately against those final few thrusts before he felt Hank’s heady groan against his ear. His own release spurted against the cupboard in front, dribbling out onto Hank’s fingers as the lieutenant simultaneously emptied thick spurts of seed deep inside his body.

They both shuddered against each other, bodies pressed tight and unmoving for several long moments. Hank struggled to catch his breath and Connor battled to regain some control over his motor functions. Eventually the man withdrew with a low groan, and Connor stumbled to stand slightly straighter, leaning his full weight against the cupboard. The android felt fluid run down his thighs and shuddered, taking several shaky steps back before he was drawn into Hank’s fierce embrace.  
They fell clumsily back onto the breath, breathing hard and reluctant to speak. Connor was the one to eventually break the silence.

“I-I believe… this has been my b-best service ever.”

Hank snorted and idly swatted one pale shoulder. “D-Damn right. Looks like I am a technician after all.”

Connor smiled and slowly managed to turn himself around until he was laid on his front, peering down into the man’s flushed features. “You’ve found your true calling, Hank.”

“Nah… somehow I don’t think CyberLife would approve of my hands-on approach.” He chuckled breathlessly, grinning to himself as Connor moved to nuzzle against the crook of his neck. The faint whir of his panel sliding back into place reached their ears, synthetic skin reforming.  
“Mm… I do have something to confess, however…”

“Yeah?”

“I’m not due maintenance for another month.”

“… Fuckin’ android.”


End file.
